Petite annonce et réponses en folie
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sequel de Très pas cher TommyVoldy, hips! de lylene. J'ai mis T mais je pense que c'est overrated, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Les réponses à l'annonce que Harry a passé pour Voldemort : enjoy ! Forum en ligne !


**Petite annonce et réponses en folie**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer (oui! pour une fois que je pense à le faire!) : donc je ne possède rien de l'histoire qui suis, sauf les personnages inventés des réponses non signées ^^ L'univers, les personnages, etc appartiennent à JKR bien sûr et l'idée de la fic vient de lylene :

Ceci est un genre de sequel à **_Très pas cher TommyVoldy, hips !_**** écrit par lylene**, fic que je vous conseil fortement car elle est vraiment drôle ^^ . Lylene m'avait autorisée à publier une suite, y a pas mal de temps et j'avais jamais pris le temps d'écrire. Le hic c'est que je voulais la recontacter pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord mais je ne sais pas comment la joindre donc je pars sur le principe que si elle m'avait dis oui une fois c'est toujours bon. Par contre Lylene, si tu passes par là (ou si vous la connaissez ^^) je sais que tu m'avais demandé de t'avertir pour que tu avertisses les lecteurs de ta fic, donc walla :)

Cette suite ne comprendra qu'un seul chapitre.

La partie en italique (l'annonce) est une citation de la fic de lylene donc ne m'appartiens absoluement pas (et j'en profite pour vous re conseiller d'aller lire sa fic ^^)

**Petit jeu** si ça vous dit : certaines réponses sont signées par des initiales, trouvez à qui ils correspondent, je vous répondrai ^^

Sinon, merci beaucoup à **A Smiling Cat **qui a relu et corrigé cette fic :)

* * *

Le Lord Noir fulminait. Comment cet... arrogant petit imbécile pouvait-il se permettre ceci ? Une chose était sûre : lorsqu'il prendrait enfin le contrôle total et explicite du pays – et du monde – l'alcool serait prohibé et quiconque en boirait serait châtié de mort.

Il déversa sa rage sur ses fidèles toute la nuit durant, sans pour autant leur donner une quelconque raison ou explication bien évidemment. Il avait trop honte, de toute façon, pour expliquer à ses fidèles chiens-chiens de quoi il retournait. _Et puis ça ne les regarde pas_, pensait-il. Les mots de cette annonce que Saint bébé Potter avait fait publier s'étaient imprimés dans l'esprit du mage noir. Si bien qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de relire à nouveau cette page. Pourtant il le faisait, encore et encore ; comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas – ou, plutôt, espérer que les mots changeraient et qu'il hallucinait. Et c'est en la relisant une autre fois qu'il poussa un énième cri de fureur et lança un Doloris à un quelconque mangemort.

Il finit par les congédier, las. Potter venait tout juste de signer son arrêt de mort – quoiqu'il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il survive à quoi que soit, songeait sadiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant ses mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la vérité sur la colère du Maître :

_« Dernier appel avant coup d'État. Mage noir, 67 ans, grand et ténébreux, caractère irascible et associable à tendance sadique, aimant tuer des innocents et couper des petits morceaux de son âme pour les mettre dans des objets grâce à la magie noire, cherche sorcière de sa vie pour conquérir le monde et faire de longues promenades romantiques au bord de la mer sur des sentiers en à-pic des falaises. Masochisme et patience indispensables. Écrire sous référence au journal qui transmettra.»_

Ceci était une annonce parue dans le PRA de la Gazette des Sorciers : Petites Rencontres Amoureuses. Les mangemorts en étaient abasourdis. Tant de colère et d'indignation que d'inquiétude. Et quelques unes d'entre eux se laissèrent aller à leurs petites moqueries – nul doute que le Seigneur le remarquera et les punira en conséquence ! Et d'autres se volatilisèrent subitement.

Le lendemain fut encore pire pour eux : les réponses à l'annonce se firent nombreuses, et ce n'était qu'un commencement.

Au début, le mage noir avait décidé de ne point lire la rubrique Petites Annonce ce jour, et encore moins le PRA. Pourtant, presque malgré lui, il se rendit directement à la page des réponses avec inquiétude et appréhension. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur, sautant presque de leurs orbites, alors que ses mains serraient convulsivement le papier, laissant apparaître toutes les veines de son corps tant il était tendu.

« Maître, mon Seigneur, je suis la sorcière qu'il vous faut. Je vous suis et serez toujours dévouée et soumise (pour tout ce qu'il vous plaira Maître). Je vous supplie de ne pas vous intéresser à une de ces impures qui ne mérite même pas le sort de la mort que vous leur enverriez. Mon plus grand honneur, autre que de vous servir fidèlement, serait d'être votre compagne. Et si vous ne souhaitez pas de stabilité avec moi, sachez que je suis tout de même à vous, toute entière. » B.B.

« JF, 14 ans, lol, trop mortel! Jtd mec, lhumour de ouf, un T ça tbranche? ;) »

« JF (40 ans) cherche un amant pour pratiques sado-masochistes que refuse mon mari. Voulez-vous être mon Maître ? » R.S.

« Oh mon chou à la crème! Je t'aime! Je ne pensais pas à ça comme surprise bébé! Attend ce soir je vais (partie censurée par le staff de PRA). Que penses-tu de cela mon amour ? Surpris, hein? On se voit à l'hôtel ;) ».

« Seigneur, vous me semblez être l'homme idéal. Vos hobbies : simples fantasme ou une réalité? Je serais plus que ravie d'y prendre part, à condition d'y être motivée par quelques bons coup de fouet ;). Sadisme jusqu'où? De toute façon : ni limite ni tabous. Je suis totalement vôtre au moindre signe de votre part (ce doit être excitant de faire ça avec un sorcier!). (tel.: 0699887766). »

« Seigneur, je suis la sorcière dont vous rêvez, tout comme vous êtes mon idéal masculin sous tout rapport. Vous avez tellement de pouvoir et d'assurance que votre virilité me rend tremblante de désir chaque fois que je vous vois. Prenez-moi et je vous serez totalement dévouée et soumise, dans quelques rapports que vous souhaitiez bien évidemment. Mon mari comprendra et en sera honoré. Et s'il ne l'est pas de votre intérêt pour moi alors il ne mériterait plus que la mort. Je vous supplie, oh maître, de ne point prêter attention à de quelconques donzelles ayant le culot de vous répondre : elles vous sont toutes bien trop inférieures pour vous mériter. » N.M

« Votre Seigneurie, cessez de chercher la sorcière de votre vie : vous venez de trouver le sorcier de votre vie! Je vous ais toujours été entièrement dévoué maître et j'ai toujours attendu patiemment que vous ne remarquiez que mon enthousiasme à votre égard n'était pas uniquement dû à vos idéaux. Chacun de vos Doloris ont toujours éveillé en moi une profonde excitation que j'essayais de cacher au mieux mais qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon impatience. Je ne pouvais laisser passer cette opportunité de me déclarer à vous. Je vous en supplie à genou maître. » L.M.

« Vous devriez avoir honte jeune homme ! Faire une telle blague en ces temps obscurs ! Maudit soyez-vous ! » M.W.

« 'Lu, j'ai 16ans. Ça te dit de me dépuceler ? Je voudrais un truc hard et un mec d'expé. Branché? »

« Doux sucre d'orge, je suis sûre de pouvoir atténuer vos tendances inhumaines. Je vous ferai goûter aux joies de la vie et de l'amour doux. Quittez ce monde obscur et rejoignez-moi! Nous ferons tendrement l'amour au couché du soleil, sur une plage déserte. Nous nous promènerons mains dans la mains dans les rues de Londres en mangeant des glaces. Nous nous embrasserons avidement et amoureusement au fond d'une salle de cinéma. Je vous ferez découvrir l'autre côté de la vie. Amoureusement vôtre, Lulu L. »

« Bonsoir, j'ai 17 ans et je m'interroge sur ma sexualité. Je souhaiterai ardemment expérimenter le sexe homosexuel. Au vu de notre différence d'âge je comprendrait tout refus de relation sérieuse mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur le temps d'une nuit? » H.P.

« Honteux! Purement honteux! Comment peut-on laisser publier de tells absurdités dans un quotidien lu par tous? Aller provoquer vos cochonneries ailleurs! » M. M.

« Cherche une relation sexuelle avec un être détestable afin d'assouvir ma perversité* troublée et contenue depuis que j'ai tué mon vieil amant. Je suis largement plus vieux que vous mais ne soyez point timide : entre hommes il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence avec l'âge (à part peut-être quelques rides mal placées et du rabougrissement léger, mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis toujours d'attaque!) » A.D.

« B'jour, c'est pas pour votre coup de cœur que je répond mais j'suis boucher alors si vous avez du sang ou de la chair humaine qu'on peut faire passer pour de la viande animale, contactez-moi, j'ai des resto chinois pas très regardant. Je vous ferai un bon prix. »

* * *

*Je tenais juste à préciser que c'était perversité dans le genre obsédé pervers sexuel en manque, je ne suis pas homophobe (nan je précise tout de suite parce que y en a qui monte toujours sur leurs grands chevaux direct et que parfois certains termes peuvent effectivement prêter à confusion ^^)

Sur ce, une petite review ? ;)


End file.
